A Place For Us
by Sapphire September
Summary: An insane relationship between Kururu and Giroro. Using Keroro Tokuhon human forms version. KuruGiro! Go away if you're disgusted with this gay pairing. LOL.
1. The Shocking Morning

**So, since there's so much people waiting for my update. (Tch.. Like it's real.)  
This is the first chapter as well. Okay, me myself can't wait to update this story..  
Yea, no more waiting for you all, slaves of the frogs! (Did I hurt your feeling? Oops.)**

**Oh yes, if you're still dizzy about what they look like in human forms,  
go see my profile for a link of a picture of them!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Troublesome Morning

The sun shone through Giroro's room's window. Giroro opened his eyes from his sleep last night. It blinded his eyes, so he covered his face with a blanket near him. He rested his head on a pillow, wishing he can sleep a little while again.  
But then, after a few seconds, when he started to fall asleep again, he felt 'something' was overlapping on him.  
"Rise and shine, Giroro..." said the voice who was the heavy thingy above him.

"Five more minutes..." Giroro groaned.  
When he was about to sleep, his brain suddenly working, recognizing the voice that was talking to him. He opened his eyes suddenly.

"Ku... Kururu!!" he came out from the blanket and sat suddenly, making Kururu thrown away from the bed. Kururu fell to the floor.

"Ouch! What a sudden..." Kururu said, he patted the back of his head.  
"You... You evil weirdo! You should knock first!" Giroro shouted like hell, madly mad about this.  
Because it's been the third times Kururu sneaked in to his room. And he couldn't do anything since he's not that smart about security.

"How can I knock when you're sleeping?" Kururu smirked mischievously.  
"How can I resist a stalker like you!?" Giroro replied angrily.  
All Kururu did was laughed at Giroro's funny angry face.

Then, Giroro stood up from his bed. He walked to the door, carrying a towel and some clothes.  
"Where are you going?" Kururu asked innocently, like he was stupid, still sitting at the floor.  
"Like you should know... and don't even think you'll follow me this time." Giroro answered sarcastically.

"I'll follow you anywhere..." Kururu commented.  
Giroro just frowned to that comment and he opened the door, then he left his room.

"I wish today he's gonna be dead..." he mumbled to himself when he was outside his room.  
"I hear you." the yellow haired guy laughed.

"Why should I be stupidly stupid about this...?" Giroro thought in his mind. Not wishing that annoying person replied.

* * *

Afer Giroro took a bath, he walked downstairs to the diner room where the others had been waiting for the breakfast.  
"Giroro-kun, good morning!" Keroro smiled to his old friend.  
"Good morning, Giroro-kun..." Dororo said.  
Giroro looked around, he saw Tamama preparing the food, almost ready to be served. All of the Keroro Platoon members was there but there wasn't any sign of Kururu was there...

"Where's Kururu?" Giroro asked.  
"Don't know. I thought he was with you when you shouted very loud this morning..." Keroro answered.  
Giroro felt embarassed, knowing that Keroro knew and heard about that tragedy, maybe even Dororo and Tamama knew about it.  
"Breakfast is ready!" Tamama shouted. He looke like very busy serving the breakfast, putting plates served with pancakes with strawberry jam to all his beloved friends.

A few minutes later, when they were about to start eating, the mad scientist came.  
"Morning..." Kururu said flatly, not knowing how annoying that would be if he didn't come out.  
"what took you so long? I was going to eat yours if you're not coming at all." Tamama sighed, looked a bit dissapointed.  
"My bad..." Kururu smiled an annoying one again. And, they all started eating again...

"What are we gonna do today?" asked Keroro.  
"Nothing, I think. I got nothing at all from the headquarters." Kururu answered lightly.  
"Well..." Keroro finished eating. "Let's have some relaxing day-off today!" he continued.  
"Tch... Don't bring me into this." Giroro folded his arms to his chest, always like that.  
"Come on, Giroro! There would be so much fun, especially when there's you." Keroro grinned.  
"Putting a grin to your face got me a strange feeling that tells me to stay out..." Giroro replied.

"Where are we going exactly, gunso-san?" Tamama asked smiling, already planned sweet things to do between him and Keroro.  
"How about... the beach?" Keroro suggested.  
"All right! I love beaches!" Tamama jumped cheerfully.  
"Another reason to stay out of this, I hate beaches." Giroro added.

* * *

After Keroro, Tamama, and Dororo packed all of their stuffs, they were about to go.  
"You really don't want to come, don't you?" Keroro sked, just to be sure.  
"No need to change my mind." Giroro answered from the living room, changing channels on the TV.  
"Okay, then. See you later, Giroro-kun!" Keroro waved goodbye and they were out from the house.

"Finally... I can relax on my own." Giroro smiled to himself, he opened a can of soda and drank it down to his mouth.  
"Finally, theres only the two of us." Kururu went downstairs from his room to the living room.  
Giroro spurted out the soda from his mouth.  
"WHAT!? I thought you were leaving with them!" Giroro jolted out. Then, he cleaned his mouth with the back of his right hand, trying t calm down.  
"Who said I love the whitecap of the sea and coconuts falling on my head...?" Kururu chuckled, now sitting at the couch where Giroro sat, only a few inches away...

* * *

**Umm... Wait for the next chapter!  
I've got some hillarious moments there... =D**

**Oh yeah, review every chapter and I'll feel very bestfriend.  
FYI, you can review even though you're not registered...  
GO AHEAD!!!**

* * *


	2. Another Mischief in The House

**Yeah, I got some reviews telling me to update soon. And it made me sooo want to update!  
Well, not so soon, I know. And I can't wait to finish this story myself...  
Hmm... I'm just busy right now, so I make this one kinda short. I can't take it myself. ^///^  
I HATE BUSY WORKS, IT'S JUST SOOOOOO... OVER TROUBLESOME!!!!**

**No wait, no more, here I go...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Another Mischief in the House

"I'd rather be with Keroro right now than to be with a crazy person like you..." Giroro grunted.

And then a bright idea popped out from his mind.

"Hey, Kururu." he said.  
"Hm?" Kururu raised his eyebrows.  
"Follow me." Giroro stood up from his seat, walking to the stairs. Kururu followed him behind.  
"What are you planning to do?" Kururu asked.  
"You'll know." Giroro grinned.

Upstairs, Giroro pulled open the doorof his room.  
"Get inside." he commanded.  
Kururu walked inside, still didn't have any idea of what Giroro will do.  
"Stay here."Giroro said, secretly took the key of his room. Then, he got outside the room and he locked the door from outside.  
"Ha! Now you can't ruin my day!" Giroro laughed.  
"So, this is your plan to lock me inside so you can relax on your own... Perfect planning." Kururu said from inside.

"You won't get outside by now." Giroro started to walk to the stairs.  
"Yeah, I won't. But you'll be in trouble when I get outside, since I've got everything of yours here." Kururu sighed evilly.  
Giroro's expression changed.  
"Don't you even dare to..." Giroro warned.  
"Hmm... Let's see what I can do." Kururu said from inside the room, trying to make Giroro to open the door.  
"How about, in your closet?" he continued to annoy Giroro.  
"Stop or I'll shoot your head off!" Giroro couldn't take it anymore, so he ran to the door and unlocked it.  
Kururu was still standing behind the door, actually.

"Ahh, my hero..." Kururu hugged Giroro.  
"Get off from me, you little devil!" Giroro's face reddened a bit, emotions of angry and embarassed mixed.  
"Just... showing my gratitude." Kururu chuckled evilly.

* * *

Hours later, Keroro still wasn't home yet.  
Giroro was picking the channels again to watch, sitting in a couch in the living room. (Why does he like to watch? XD)  
While the yellow haired perverted guy was on the floor near the couch, browsing on the 'dangerous' pictures shown at the screen of his laptop.  
The red haired guy was frowning, and the other guy was smiling to himself (crazy, eh?), blushing like hell.

"Hey you, illegal horny hacker dude." Giroro said to Kururu.  
"What?" Kururu replied, not looking at Giroro.  
"Aren't you hungry yet?" Giroro asked.  
"Not really." Kururu replied, still not paying much attention. But truly, he was hungry. He just thought it would make him more hungry if he said he's hungry. "Well, I am." Giroro said again, sighed heavily to his grumbling stomach.

Kururu rolled his eyes. Then, he closed his laptop and stood up.  
"All right. I'll cook." Kururu walked to the kitchen.  
Surprised at Kururu's words, Giroro's eyes widened.  
"Wait. You don't have to... We can just call the delivery or what..."  
"No. I just want to cook, okay?" Kururu cut before he could say more.  
"Fine." Giroro sighed, he couldn't do more and he didn't want troublesome things to happen.

And Kururu started to cook...

* * *

**This chapter isn't done yet. I'm too tired and too bored. =(  
If I got my soul back in me, I'll continue this chapter here. But if not...  
I'll continueon the next chapter... How annoying. :[**

**I promis I'll update but... don't know when.  
I HATE SCHOOL, sometimes... X(**


	3. Once Touched by Love

**Ugh, I hate 'em all! I'm kinda lazy to continue on the previous chapter.  
Let it Be, darling. Let it be... (Heh-heh, listening to The Beatles since a few days ago. Exactly, 2 years ago!)  
Uh.. Okay. Fasten your seat belt, please!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Once Touched by Love

Kururu cooked an ordinary curry. Ordinary, really. Don't know since when he can and wants to cook. Only Tamama does it and sometimes Dororo. The other three don't like to cook, especially Keroro.  
But then, Kururu brought the food to the table, where Giroro had been sitting...

Kururu pulled out a chair beside Giroro and sat there. Then, he put the bowl of curry on the table.  
"Huh? Curry?" Giroro said, not really asking.  
"Uh-uh... Why? You don't like it?" now Kururu was the one who really asked.  
"No. Just... Where's yours?" Girororo changed the topic of the conversation when he realized that Kururu didn't put one for himself.  
"After you. I don't want to eat right now." Kururu answered.  
"Oh." then Giroro ate the curry instead of keeps talking worthlessly to Kururu.

"How's it?" Kururu asked.  
Giroro swallowed, and then said, "Fine."  
Kururu watched patiently (patient?) until Giroro finished, then Giroro stood up to get a drink, while Kururu watched him as he moved.  
Suddenly, Kururu grabbed Giroro's hand and stood up.

"What?" Giroro asked, but Kururu moved his face closer to Giroro's face.  
"Wha..."

Giroro tried to speak, but then Kururu licked Giroro's chin. After that, Kururu released Giroro.

"What did you think you're doing!?" Giroro rubbed his mouth with his hand, frowned but he blushed with dark crimson.  
"There's something left on your chin." Kururu answered simply, and he went to the kitchen, preparing his lunch.

Giroro was still blushing...  
"What is this sweet but painful feeling?" he thought to himself.  
He can feel his heartbeat was beating very face and racing through his heart...

* * *

At three in the afternoon, Keroro, Tamama, and Dororo went back home...  
"Hey, Giroro!" Keroro cicled his arm around Giroro's shoulder.  
"You should join us bathing in the sunlight today." Keroro continued.  
"Ugh..." Giroro put the book and removed Keroro's arm and made his way through the stairs to his room.  
"What happened to him?" Keroro asked Tamama, who was confused to Giroro's reaction.  
Tamama shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe he's got diarrhea or something..." Tamama answered carelessly.  
"poor Giroro-kun..." Dororo said.  
Keroro scratched the back of his head, even though he's not feeling itchy at that moment...

* * *

Late at night, Kururu sipped the last drop of his drink, then looked back to his laptop. He typed something and then shut it down. he walked to the bed, and fell to it. He put his head on the pillow and looked up. Kururu stretched himself and yawned. he thought of something and smirked to himself... Always up to no good**.**

* * *

**DONE!!! Short again... You'll get this kind of chapters when I got veeeery lazy.  
Don't mention it. I can be Shikamaru, sometimes... =D**

**Ahh, so long, goodbye, honey!  
Meh-heh-heh... I think someone is feeling suspicious to me. I think I know what IT's thinking to me.  
Soooooo dumb.**

**Bee arr bee, dude!**

* * *


	4. Things Getting Harder

**Chapter 4, at least... Oh, I'm a LIAR. I made short chapters while people crying and starving.  
Kururu's technique of pain killing.  
Ahh, you made my life so WONDERFUL!!! ~kisses my laptop~**

**MWAH!!! Sorry, if I'm late, it's because of my school... Been very busy.

* * *

**

At the morning, Keroro got out from his room, he stretched his arms up. He walked to the stairs, but when he passed Giroro's room (which near to the staircase) he heard shoutings and voices. He sticked hi ear to the door and eavesdropped...

"It's the fourth time you did this to me!"  
"Then, what's the problem?"  
"You! You are the problem! How can I deal with that!?"  
"Get used to it, then."  
"How could I? After what you did to me yesterday!?"

"What happened yesterday?" Keroro opened the the door and got really surprised to what he just saw with his very own eyes.  
He saw Giroro bending on the bed in his black tank top and his tank green boxer, pushing Kururu's head to the bed, who was under Giroro.  
Their mouths gaped open... Not all of them, Kururu didn't seem to care.

"You're so caught in the act." Kururu grinned.  
Keroro looked at the embarrassed Giroro, then to the mischievous-looking Kururu, then again, and again until Giroro broke the silence...

"GAAAAAH...!!!" he fell to the floor.  
"What the heck is happening in here!?" Keroro asked.  
"I was... he... then... ugh!" Giroro couldn't speak at the moment. Then Kururu began...  
"I sneaked to his room."  
"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL!!!" Giroro covered Kururu's mouth with his hand.

* * *

Keroro was relaxing on the couch in the living room, not really sleeping but closing his eyes.  
Tamama was eating potato chips while watching TV.  
Dororo was drinking tea, while reading a book, sitting on the floor, leaning his back to the couch where Keroro relaxed.  
Kururu was as usual with his laptop, since he's got nothing to do.  
And Giroro was burying his face on the short table near the couch.  
Everyone was silent, and the quiet morning broke when a same thought crossed in Keroro's mind...

"Seriously, what happened yesterday?" Keroro sat up, and looked at Giroro.  
"Yesterday what?" Tamama looked at Keroro then looked at Giroro.  
"None of your business." Giroro replied, still burying his face deep under.  
Dororo was listening to their conversation though he was reading, sighed, then began...

"Brothers don't keep secret." he said, like he was wise (and he is... :p).  
Giroro stood up and replied,  
"Since when is my mother is your mother, too?"

Then he walked in a deep silence to his room...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4-**

**Got some freakin' freak reviews telling that I have to continue!  
Go ahead, and I'll feel very bestfriend...  
*eyes filled up with tears***

**Sorry, if it's sooooo boring late. It's school's fault!  
Take them to the police!**

**Gonna update late again, maybe. Got busy, got crazy.  
The next chapter's gonna be kinda 'weird' and not in the main story, but... yep.  
Just wait a little bit longer...**

**KHU KHU KHU~ POCHITO!  
*logged out***


End file.
